Can't Let Go
by lenaetv
Summary: Can Shikamaru and Sakura find their way back into eachothers arms? Or will they move on leaving their love for eachother in the past.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This First chapter is a songfic. Song: Lips of an Angel By: Hinder. Please Enjoy! Don't forget to R&R. Luv Ya

* * *

_Two people devoured by lust. Skin burning from every touch, every kiss, breath hot and raged. Every thrust bringing a new sensation of pleasure. _

"_Oh Shika…." Her voice soft and sexy. "I love you Shikamaru"_

Shikamaru's eyes shot open, his breathing uneven from the same dream he's had every night now for he didn't know how long. Wiping the sweat from his brow he looked over at the warm body pressed against him. _'This is how it should_ _be'_ He thought to himself

**BUZZZZZ BUZZZZZ**

Shikamaru sighed picking up is cell phone from the nightstand.

"Hhmmm….Don't answer it." Temari mumbled still half sleeping. "It's late"

He glanced at the clock seeing it was indeed late, 2:27 am to be exact.

**BUZZZZZZ BUZZZZZ**

He looked at the phone in his hand 'Number Unknown' lit up the small window. "Troublesome" he muttered sitting up. Flipping the phone open. "What?" He said irritated.

"……"

"Whoever this is don't call this number again!"

"….Shi…Shika….." A soft voice came over the line.

Shikamaru's heart raced hearing her voice.

"Who is it?" Temari asked yawning.

"Uh….it's….." He quickly got out of bed. "I'll only be a moment" he exclaimed and headed for the bathroom, locking himself inside.

Leaning against the door his eyes closed he took a deep breath bringing the phone back to his ear. "Sa..Sakura" He said in a low shaky voice.

_Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

"Yeah" she answered in a whisper.

"Why are calling me now, it's after 2? I can't really talk right now anyway."

"……I'm sorry………" Her voice shaky from crying.

"Are you crying? What's wrong?" He asked concerned. Hearing her breath hitch and a small sniffle confirmed she was indeed crying.

"…I just…wanted to……talk"

He sighed. "I have to be quiet. Temari's in the next room."

"….Oh…"

_Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

His heart ached listening to her cry. He stared at himself in the mirror across from him. "Sakura……I'm glad you called. I guess I can't forget you just yet."

"Me either" She said softly. "But I also wanted to tell you congratulations…on your engagement and all" She said. He knew that at this point she was probably forcing a smile just to try and sound happy.

"Sakura I…..…….Thank you" He really didn't know what else to say.

"I guess that's all then….it was nice….to hear your voice Shikamaru."

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

"Sakura…….that's not the only reason you called is it?" He stated knowing something was wrong. Silence fell between the two. Shikamaru closed his eyes picturing her in his arms, her soft lips whispering his name.

"I'm sorry" She broke the silence. "I just….I mean…"

"What is it Sakura?"

"I can't quit thinking about you, even when I sleep you invade my dreams." She felt a little embarrassed revealing this to him.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue_

A small smile graced his lips. "I've been dreaming about you too"

"Sakura, who are talking to so late?" A mans voice was heard.

"Oh….It's just the hospital, I'll be off soon." She exclaimed nervously.

"Well hurry and come to bed" Kiba said

"Al…alright."

"Sakura…..will he be mad if finds out your talking to me again." Shikamaru asked.

"Probably…but it's ok…..How about Temari?"

"No I don't think she knows anything."

"….I…better go." She whispered.

_Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

"I don't want to let you go." He whispered

"Shikamaru" Sakura was holding back her tears.

"Say it again Sakura. Say my name"

There was a pause on the phone. "Shikamaru……….Please be happy with Temari."

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

"Sakura I…..I don't know if……"

"No don't say anything……we ended a long time ago."

"I know" He sighed his heart aching.

"Good-bye Shika" She said

"I….Sakura I can't…" He suddenly heard a click, looking at the phone 'Call Ended'.

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

Shikamaru gripped the phone tight in his hand. "Damn it" he cursed throwing the phone and watching it shatter against the wall. He couldn't take it anymore; he couldn't keep lying to himself. Yes he loves Temari, but he knows he can't live without Sakura.

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

Sakura's hand was still placed firmly on the phone receiver, a stream of tears down her face. She didn't regret calling him; she just never thought that her emotions wouldn't be able to be controlled after hearing his voice.

"You should just forget about him" Kiba sighed leaning in the doorway.

Her head shot up. "You were……listening?"

"You were crying. I was worried."

"I'm…..I'm sorry Kiba" she cried covering her face with her hands.

She was surprised when a pair of strong arms embraced her. "Sakura" He whispered in her ear. "Let me help you forget him"

* * *

AN: Hope you Enjoyed!! Please let me know what you thought.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here is the next chapter. Please Enjoy!!

* * *

**……...About One Year and Six Months Earlier………**

Another stressful night at the hospital left Sakura feeling tired. Her walk home seemed to be taking longer then it usually did, since she chose to walk through downtown which always made the walk seem longer, but being as late as it was she didn't dare to take the back roads home. Looking down at her watch she couldn't believe it was already quarter to ten, her shift ran four hours longer then usual. Sighing she continued on her way.

She glanced at the sky hoping to see a glimpse of the stars, but the city lights overtook the natural beauty of the night sky. Her attempt of star gazing was soon interrupted upon bumping into to someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're…."

"I'm so sorry, Please excuse…" She was stunned after finally looking at the man she had bumped into.

"Sakura? Is that you?" The man asked a little stunned himself.

"Sasuke…………It's…ah…..been a long time" She gave a half-hearted smile.

"Yeah, what's it been five, six years now" He said trying to recall the number.

"Eight…..It's been eight years." She said blankly avoiding eye contact.

"So how've you been?" He asked nervously.

"Fine" She answered quickly. She really wanted to end this uncomfortable situation.

"I see you became a nurse" He gave a nervous smile; he was sure she felt as awkward about this as he did.

"Doctor actually" She corrected him.

"Oh I see."

It was this silent moment Sakura took the opportunity to get a look at him. He was wearing a rather nice business suit his good-looks also seemed to have enhanced with age. Once she caught sight of the wedding band on his finger and she quickly averted her eyes to another direction, while hiding the pain that attacked her heart.

"So, how's Ino?" She asked her gaze currently fixed on a flashing streetlight across the street.

"She's…..She's good" He answered a little hesitant. "Listen Sakura, I know…"

"SAKURA" A man's voice interrupted, but before she could turn around to see the man calling out her name, two arms wrapped around from behind and lifted her off the ground. "I can't believe it's really you" The man said. Sakura was in a slight state of shock at this moment. Once her feet hit the ground she spun around facing the said man.

"Naruto" Sasuke sighed.

"Naruto? This is Naruto" Sakura questioned pointing her finger at him.

"I'm hurt you don't remember me" He placed his hand over his heart.

Sakura looked him up and down. He too was wearing a nice business suit, tall broad shoulders, very handsome from her point of view. "Wow Naruto I barely recognized you"

"Well the look just comes with the job" He smiled loosening his tie.

"We should go then" Sasuke said in hurry to leave all of a sudden.

"Yes I should be getting home" Sakura stated.

"Hey! Why don't you come with us?" Naruto asked eagerly. "We are just meeting some friends for drinks, we can catch up."

"No that's ok. Thank you though" She smiled.

"Come on Sakura Pweaseeeee" He begged.

She glanced at Sasuke who looked just as pleased about this as she was. "I don't think…."

"Oh you think too much Sakura." Naruto said taking hold of her hand. "Come, one drink won't hurt"

Upon entering the bar Sakura couldn't help but notice that it wasn't like the bars she went to, this one was high class and probably too expense. Sure she was a doctor, but her leftover money after bills and paying back loans was minimal at the moment. Also her salary was pretty small even for a doctor.

"Ah this way" Naruto said finally letting go of Sakura and heading for a table where two other men were seated. Sakura sighed and proceeded to follow.

"I apologize for Naruto" Sasuke said from behind her.

"It's alright" She knew it was easier just to agree, have one drink and then go home.

"Sakura let me introduce you too my friends. This is Neji" He said pointing to man with long dark hair and light colored eyes; he seemed very well reserved I guess you could put it. "And this is Shikamaru" He pointed to another man also with dark hair pulled into a pony-tail, he seemed to much more laid back, considering he was balancing his chair on the back to legs with his own legs propped up on the table.

"Please to meet you" Sakura smiled.

"And of course you know Sasuke" Naruto winked attempting to tease the woman.

"Unfortunately for me yes" She said blankly as she took a seat at the round table.

"Well I think I like her already" Shikamaru chuckled, earning him a glare from Sasuke.

"What would you like to drink?" The waitress asked appearing at the table.

"Four Crowns and seven and…" Naruto said looking at Sakura.

"Oh no nothing for me thank you" She said politely.

"And bring her a Colorado Bulldog." Naruto smiled

"Naruto I said no"

"Don't worry Sakura I'll pay"

"Fine but I'm only having one" She huffed crossing her arms.

**……..Three drinks later……….**

"So you see, we met Shikamaru and Neji here back in college. Of course Neji is the heir to the Huuga Corp., which makes us business rivals. But we still consider ourselves friends" Naruto explained finishing off the last of drink.

Sakura at this point nodded and smiled. Most of the time she was left out of their conversation considering she didn't know much of what they were talking about.

"So how did you come to know these two?" Neji asked Sakura bringing her out her daze.

"Oh….Ahh we went to high school together." She answered avoiding anymore discussion about it.

"Are you kidding me" Naruto began. "We've been friends since we were kids. Sasuke and Sakura were even dating there for what three years." Naruto exclaimed.

'Three and half' Sakura thought as she quickly drank the last of her drink. Neji and Shikamaru at this point noticed the change in atmosphere between Sasuke and Sakura.

"Really Naruto must you" Sasuke said irritated.

"Oh hey here's the best part. Ino and Sakura were best friends back then and….."

"That's enough Naruto!" Sakura yelled slamming her glass back on the table. "Now if you please excuse me I am going home." She said standing up. "It was a pleasure to meet the two of you and I apologize for any scene I caused. Have a good night." She said hurriedly and bolted for the door.

"Sakura wait…." Sasuke hollered after her.

"Did I say something wrong?" Naruto asked completely clueless.

"You dumbass!" Sasuke hissed hitting Naruto in the back of the head.

"Owww…Hey that hurt" Naruto rubbed his newly developing bump.

"I'm leaving." Sasuke said

"I think you are the last person she wants to talk to" Neji stated, it clearly obvious that's what Sasuke's intention was.

Sasuke sighed and sat back down in defeat. He really didn't want her to cry over him.

An hour passed and by this time the men had more or less forgotten the incident.

"Well gentlemen, I have an early meeting so I'm out" Shikamaru said taking the last swig from his glass.

"Same time next week" Naruto grinned

"Yeah, see you around" He said and headed for the exit.

The night air was cool as Shikamaru walked down the street. Luckily his apartment wasn't too far so he usually just walked home. Plus the park he took a short cut through was a great place to get a small glimpse of the stars since it wasn't well lit. Only tonight as he made his way through the park something else caught his attention. There sitting on a park bench was the pink-haired woman they shared drinks with earlier that evening.

"Sakura right" He smiled as he approached her.

"Oh Shikamaru" She was startled and attempted to wipe the evidence of her crying away. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a short cut to my apartment."

"Oh…….well" she stood up "I better get home" and began walking away.

"You know Naruto doesn't know when to quit talking, he doesn't understand that even old wounds can be reopened." He said as he watched her walking slowly come a complete stop. "Mind if I walk with you" He asked. She slowly nodded her head.

They walked in silence through the large park. Neither minded too much, the situation was tense enough. She was almost relieved when they reached the parks gates.

"Well thanks for walking with me" Sakura smiled her best fake smile.

"Which way do you live? I'll walk you home." He offered.

"Oh…No that's okay. I'll be fine." She said nervously. After all she really didn't know the guy.

He eyed her for a moment before turning his gaze on the night sky. "It's funny how so many stars can be hidden don't you think."

"Yeah" She agreed glancing at the sky.

"They want to shine through so badly, but the bright lights just continue to hide their beauty." He sighed.

Sakura looked at the man beside her. The way he spoke, his words were making her heart begin the beat rapidly, but for what reason she didn't quite know.

"It really is a pity to hide something so beautiful" He said, now looking at her. He reached his hand out and gently brushed her cheek. "It's also a pity to hide a beautiful face with such a saddened expression."

At that moment her heart skipped. She just stared at the man and his gentle expression. She couldn't even move when he leaned in closer, her heart raced even more when he hesitated for a moment as their lips were only a breath away. And as their lips finally met her eyes fluttered shut and her mind went blank.

**……The next morning……**

"SAKURA!" Kiba yelled flicking the light on and barging into her room.

"Hmm….What's the matter?" The still half sleeping women muttered rubbing her eyes.

"Where were you so late last night? I was worried. I fell asleep waiting up for you." He said irritated.

"Work ran late" She muttered and covered her head with the blanket. She couldn't help but think of the kiss she shared with that man though.

"You weren't at work till after 2 in the morning. I know cause I called looking for you." He stated pulling the blankets off her.

"Kiba really, it's my day off and I want to sleep in. So quit acting like a mother hen would ya." She hissed and turned her back to him once again pulling her blanket over her.

'_A mother hen huh'_ Kiba thought. The truth was he fell in love with her the first time he saw her at the university. After she turned down his offer to go on a date with him, he settled to just being friends. For six years they were close friends and spent almost every waking moment with each other, causing Kiba to fall even more in love with her. After she agreed to share an apartment with him he was really happy, he thought maybe now he could show how much he truly loved her.

"Don't forget to turn the light off." She muttered

"Fine. Then who is Sasuke?" He asked crossing his arms staring at her head of disheveled pink hair.

Hearing his name Sakura shot up. "Sasuke….Why?" She said nervously.

"He called and left a message on the answering machine. It must have been while I was in the shower." He huffed.

In a flash Sakura flung the covers off and dashed out of the room. In seconds she was at the answering machine and pushing play.

"_Hey Sakura its Sasuke. I apologize for calling this early, but I wanted to make sure you made it home all right. I am also really sorry about last night. So please if you could give me call at 555-5555."_

'_Sasuke..How did he get my number? And what kind of guts does he have to call me like this.' _She thought growing irritated. Her hand lingered on the receiver, she was actually debating whether to call him or not.

"So" Kiba said leaning against the wall next to her. "Who is Sasuke and why would he have to apologize for last night."

Sakura slowly slid her hand off the phone "Nothing happened" She said pressing the erase button. "He's just a ghost from my past, that's all." She sighed and walked back to her room, closing the door behind her.

Kiba stood there feeling helpless. The expression on her face showed pain and agony. He wanted nothing more then make her pain go away.

* * *

AN: Well how'd you like it? Please review! Tell me what you think thus far.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Please Enjoy!

* * *

"Dr. Haruno you have a phone call line three." A voice rang throughout the hallway over the intercom of the hospital. "Dr. Haruno phone call line three"

"I apologize." She smiled at her patient. "I will be right back." After giving the nurse a few instructions, she made her way across the hall to a vacant room. Picking up the receiver she pushed the number three line. "Dr. Haruno here"

"Ah, Sakura it is you" A mans voice sounded over the phone.

"Um…I'm sorry may I ask whose calling"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Sa…Sasuke? Why are you calling me?" She asked flustered at the moment.

"You never called and I was worried about you." He genuinely sounded concerned.

"Well I'm fine. Now if you don't mind I have patients to attend to. Good-bye"

"No wait Sakura…." Sasuke voice was pleading.

"What?" She asked blankly.

"Please meet with me, tonight. I really would like to discuss a few things with you."

"Sasuke…..I don't think that's……"

"Please Sakura."

Sakura grew flustered. She really had nothing to say to him, but the truth was she had never spoken to him about what really happened all those years ago. "Fine" She said feeling defeated. "I get off work at 9pm"

"Great. I will have a car come pick you up." He said enthusiastically. "See you tonight"

Sakura continued to hold the receiver to ear; she wasn't really sure what she was getting herself into. But just hearing his voice brought back a nostalgic feeling. These old feelings of hers began to fill her body and mind. The next few hours were defiantly going to go by slowly.

* * *

The nights were getting colder now. Sakura tried her best to wrap her coat around her to stay warm, mentally making a note to buy a new one. Impatiently she tapped her foot waiting outside the hospital, glancing at her watch…9:45. _'Why on earth am I even waiting for him?!' _She shook her head, disappointed in herself for actually waiting for him like this. Just as she was about to say the hell with it, a black Mercedes rolled into the parking lot, soon stopping right in front of her.

"It's about time you showed up" She huffed as she watched the back window roll down.

"I'm flattered you were waiting for me." Shikamaru chuckled.

"You" She stepped back startled. "What are you doing here?"

"Get in, we'll talk"

"I'm not getting into the same car as you….you...pervert"

A grin adorned his face. "Just get in" He swung the door open.

Hesitating Sakura stared at the man waiting in the car. She cautiously joined him sitting as far from him as possible.

"Driver"

"Yes sir"

As the car took off Sakura kept a watchful eye on the man. She wasn't exactly sure why, but this man gave her a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I just want you to know that the only reason I got in the car was because it was cold and I am too tired to walk. So please tell me where Sasuke is now." She stated sternly.

"He had some family matters to deal with, so he asked me to pick you up"

A pain hit Sakura's heart, thinking of how his family did not include her. Shikamaru watch her intently. Fallen strands of pink hair lay along her delicate jaw line, emerald eyes hiding so many emotions. It was at that moment Shikamaru believed he fell head over heels in love with her.

"Tell me Sakura, what is it you want?"

"Excuse me?" She questioned not sure what exactly he was implying.

"What is it you want? What are your dreams in life?" He asked again.

"Dreams? Well I guess I already achieved my dreams of becoming a doctor." She said pondering the thought. "I guess I don't really wish for anything else."

"Hmm…..So simple."

"Oh so I'm simple, if I knew I was just going to be insulted I would have walked home." She scowled.

"You're really beautiful you know" He gently ran his finger across her cheek. "Even when you're angry." He drew nearer to her.

"Please…..don't" She said as her breathing went raged when his lips grazed her neck.

"Sakura" His voice low and husky as he captured her lips.

…………**..10 Months Later………………….**

Sakura was humming happily to herself as she washed dishes. Her life has been rather pleasant since her and Shikamaru began dating. He was kind, gentle, and a bit straightforward at times, but she liked that side of him just as much as the rest, but he was laidback and really just made life as simple as possible. And tonight was a special night, when Shikamaru said he had something important to talk with her about she was ecstatic. She knew tonight was the night he was going to ask her to marry him.

"Sakura you should be getting ready for your date shouldn't you?" Kiba asked blankly from table. For him it was absolute torture watching Sakura with another man. But he felt it was better that he just stay out of it.

"Oh you're right" She said disappearing into her room.

Finally coming out an hour later, a nervous Sakura stood in front of Kiba. "So, what do you think?"

Kiba stared wide eyed; the long black dress she wore hung to her every curve, a low cut neckline and slit ran up the right side stopping just about at mid thigh. Sakura spun to show off the whole dress, only letting Kiba see her very much exposed back.

"Wo…..Wow Sakura…..You look great." Kiba stuttered.

"You really think so? Do you think Shikamaru will like it?" She asked eagerly.

"Yeah, sure" He gave his best fake smile. Just as Sakura disappeared into the bathroom the phone rang, and an irritated Kiba answered.

"Yeah what"

"Well Kiba aren't we in a foul mood." Shikamaru chuckled over the phone.

"Hmph…..If you want to talk to Sakura she'll be out in a minute."

"No I'm in a hurry just tell her that I have to cancel for tonight, I have some business to take of."

"What you can't break your date? She's been getting ready for the last hour." Kiba argued.

"It does not concern you." Shikamaru said sternly. "Tell her I apologize and that I'll call tomorrow" with that he hung up.

"Grrr…..that bastard" He cursed slamming the phone down.

"Oh…was that Shikamaru" Sakura eagerly asked. "Is he on his way?"

"Sakura…Shikamaru apologizes but he said the date was canceled for tonight." He watched painfully as her smiling face disappeared. "He said he would call you tomorrow"

"Oh" She said sitting down at the kitchen table.

Kiba couldn't take it. He hated to see her hurt like this. "Tell you what give me ten minutes and you and I will go out on the town." He grinned.

"Thanks but…."

"Come on" He nudged her shoulder. "When is the last time we went out together?" He gave his best puppy dog eyes.

"Alright" She gave small smile.

* * *

"Oh…Kiba we can't afford this place." Sakura stared in wonder as they entered one of the cities high class restaurants'.

"Well, I've been setting some money aside and I remembered you said you wanted to eat here sometime so."

"Thank you Kiba" Sakura smiled.

Kiba couldn't hold back he had to tell her once again how much he loved her, seeing her here with him smiling. "Hey Sakura…"

"Sakura what are you doing here?" A man's voice questioned.

Sakura turned to see Shikamaru standing there. "Shikamaru" She smiled. "Are you having your business meeting here what a coincidence."

"Yes, Hello Kiba" Shikamaru greeted.

"Nara" He muttered his acknowledgment.

"Oh Shikamaru why don't you……"

"Oh Shiki…" Sakura was interrupted by a woman's voice. Sakura stared in disbelief when a feminine hand appeared on his shoulder, and began running down his chest. "Shiki, you left me all by myself." A blonde woman appeared at his side that happened to be attached to the trespassing hand.

"Sorry Temari." Shikamaru sighed.

"Oh who is this" Temari said looking at Kiba and Sakura. "Friends of yours"

"This….This is Sakura. She is Sasuke's ex, and Kiba her roommate." Shikamaru avoided eye contact with Sakura.

'_What? What does he mean Sasuke's ex? Who is she? Why didn't he tell her I'm his girlfriend?' _Sakura could feel her heart breaking staring at this venomous woman clinging to her boyfriend.

"Oh well let me introduce myself. I'm Temari, Shikamaru's childhood friend."

"I see" Sakura said "Come on Kiba I lost my appetite".

"Sakura let me explain" Shikamaru broke free of Temari.

"There's nothing to explain. Go and take care of your business" Sakura said finally letting the tears fall as she quickly made her way to the exit.

* * *

AN: Well Tell me what you thought. Please review! Luv Ya


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Heres' the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

****

……Present Day……….

Shikamaru sat in his office. He didn't understand why she would call him like that out of the blue. It was the first time he had spoken to her since 'that night.' He had attempted to reach her, but somehow always managed to miss her. That's why the conversation he had with her last night came as such a shock to him. Not only were her words eating away at him, but his own words were as well.

"Excuse me Mr. Nara" His secretaries' voice sounded over the intercom.

"What is it?"

"Mr. Uchiha is here to see you"

"Sasuke? Send him in"

Sasuke opened the large wooden door leading into the fairly lit room. "Do you always work in the dark?" He said clicking the door behind him.

"At times" Shikamaru chuckled "Have a seat"

"Actually do you mind?" Sasuke asked pointing to the small table holding a couple flasks of liquor and a few glasses.

"Be my guest."

Sasuke did indeed; he poured two glasses of scotch. "So how's the wedding planning going?" He asked setting a glass down in front of Shikamaru.

"I left everything to Temari." He sighed taking a sip.

Sasuke chuckled. "That was foolish, your bankbook will be empty in no time" Sasuke noticed the forced smile his friends face held. He walked to window and stared out over the skyline of the city. "Do you love her Shikamaru?" He asked out of the blue.

"What are you are saying?" Shikamaru asked a little taken back by his question. "Of course I do, I wouldn't be marrying her if….."

"Not Temari…..Sakura"

"………………..I have no idea what your talking about" Shikamaru defended.

Sasuke was silent for moment before he let out a small chuckle. "Yes your right she's just an ordinary woman. She nags all the time, she's the most naïve person I ever met." He explained taking the last swig of scotch from his glass. "But you know I still love her all the same."

Shikamaru just about choked on his drink hearing these words come from this man. "Sasuke what are you saying?"

"I have never told a soul about this, not even Naruto. But the truth is I have always loved her. Ever since the day Naruto told her there was a monster living in her sandbox and she asked me to be her hero and save her." He smiled remembering once happy days. "You see, three months before we graduated high school Sakura went away for the weekend with her parents. Ino and I had a few drinks and things went a lot further then either of us had planned. Then a month later you probably guess how shocked I was to find out she was pregnant."

"What?" Shikamaru had never heard anything about before.

"The night Sakura found us together was honestly a misunderstanding though. Ino had tripped and I caught her, it was at that moment Sakura found us in a rather friendly position. She never spoke to either of us after that."

"I don't understand?"

"The child?" Sasuke sighed "Ino had a miscarriage in her fifth month. That was before you and I met."

"So why didn't you return to Sakura?"

"It wasn't that simple. Dates were already set, things were said and done. Due to the reputation of the family name and the company we went ahead with the wedding. It was too late for me and Sakura. I don't even think she knew about the pregnancy."

"Why…are you telling me this?"

"Because" He said looking his friend in eye. "It's not too late for you. You can still hold the woman you truly love. Don't let the sake of the company keep you from being happy."

"I take it you are not happy with your life."

Sasuke chuckled. "I am happy with my life now. And even though it may be wrong of me to say this, I regret not chasing after her when I had the chance." Shikamaru was still bewildered by this whole conversation.

"Well I said all I came here to say. Thank you for the scotch." He said heading for the door. "Oh and I spoke to Sakura a few days ago and appears she got a job offer from a hospital in America, her plane leaves in a few hours. If you hurry you can still catch her." With that said and a small nod Sasuke left his friend to decide for himself what he really wanted.

* * *

AN: Please Review! Luv Ya


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Well here's another chapter enjoy! And thanks everyone for the Reviews!! Your Awesome!

* * *

Shikamaru raced through the doors of the airport, praying he hadn't missed her yet. He didn't know if she would take him back or even stay for that matter, all he knew is he had to try. He couldn't let her leave without her knowing the truth. He quickly pushed his way through the line at security.

"Please tell me what gate flight 134 to New York is boarding at?" He panted as he asked the nearest attendant.

"It's boarding down at gate D4" The lady answered.

"Thank you" With that he took off again.

"But you better hurry; they've already begun to board." The women hollered after him.

Shikamaru weaved through the crowd, barely avoiding a small collision a few times. Reading the gates as ran, once he saw D1 a bad feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. 'Please Sakura, Please' He thought to himself as D4 came into view. Rounding the corner his heart skipped when he saw no one there.

"NO WAIT!" He yelled as he raced to the closing door. But he was too late, the door shut, he missed her. "PLEASE LET ME ON! I HAVE TO TALK TO SAKURA!" He pounded on the metal door. "I missed her" He said still trying to steady his breathing. "DAMN IT!" He yelled punching the metal door.

Sakura unpacked her suitcase, in the end she turned down the job offer. Her heart ached and to her it felt like she was running from something that was never going to go away. Besides she liked the hospital she worked at now, she didn't need to go over seas to be happy. Or at least that is what she kept telling herself.

"You know it still isn't too late to change your mind." Kiba said leaning on the doorframe to her room. "You can catch a morning flight"

She contemplated his words as she stared at her half empty suitcase. "No, that's all right" she forced a smile. "Besides it's not like I won't ever get another offer right."

Kiba sighed; really he was happy she didn't go. But in his own heart he knew she didn't stay for the reasons she told him.

"Kiba thank you" Sakura said out of the blue.

"For what?"

"For always being there for me." She said as her tears began to fall.

"Sakura I will always be there for you. Even if it is just as friends." Kiba smiled. "But" he started as he made his way towards her. "If an opportunity arises to steal your heart, I will"

……………**..3 Weeks Later………………**

"Shikamaru hurry up or we will be late for our appointment with the florist." Temari said hurrying down the street.

"I thought you took care of all this. Why do we have to go there again?"

"I told you it's to confirm everything is in order. The wedding's in a week. You want it to be perfect don't you?"

Shikamaru sighed as he walked behind his future bride. He didn't want to be troubled by all this wedding stuff. That was the reason he let Temari be in charge of it. But apparently she was good at persuasion. A loud crash brought Shikamaru out of his thoughts, his heart almost stopped when he saw the scene.

"Oh I am so sorry. I should have watched where I was going" Sakura apologized as she helped the man she ran into pick up the broken pieces of glass.

"No that's alright. It was partially my fault." The man smiled. "Be careful not to…."

"Ow…."

"Cut yourself." The man finished with a sigh.

"I guess it's not my day is it" Sakura said as blood began to trickle out from the cut.

"Let me see" A voice said from behind her. Just as she turned around someone grabbed her hand. Her heart raced when she saw Shikamaru there in front of her, holding her hand.

"Shi…Shikamaru"

"Hm…Looks like your as clumsy as ever" He smiled as he took out his handkerchief and wrapped her finger.

Quickly she withdrew her hand from his. "You don't have to help me"

"Shikamaru where are you?" Temari said scanning the street from the flower shop door. Finally seeing him and who he was with she grew quite angry. "I guess I am going to have to squash this little bug" she hissed.

"I….I thought you were going overseas" Shikamaru stated holding back the urge to just take her in his arms.

"How did you know?" She asked a bit surprised.

"I just heard down the grapevine that's all"

"Oh, well I decided to stay for a little while longer." She said as she began helping pick up the glass again.

Shikamaru's heart was about to beat out of his chest. He felt now there was a chance to get her back. Here she was right in front of him and he didn't know what to tell her.

"Sakura I…"

"Shikamaru?! Shikamaru where are you?" Temari yelled in a sweet voice.

"You better get going" Sakura said picking up the last of the glass.

"Sakura will you meet me tonight? Just the two of us." Shikamaru said hurriedly. _'This is my only chance'_

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading this! Please review!!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Here's the next chapter. ENJOY!!

* * *

"Shikamaru, where are you going?" Temari whined.

"I am going to go meet the guys" Shikamaru sighed. "I told you that this afternoon."

Temari put on her best pouting face. "But Shiki, don't leave me here by myself"

"I will be home later"

Temari threw her arms around his neck. "Well how about we, well you know"

"Temari" Shikamaru removed her arms from his neck. "Come now we decided to wait till after the wedding. So please stop talking foolishly. I will see you later." Shikamaru hurried out the door.

Temari was now angry beyond belief. She knew Shikamaru wasn't going to meet the boys. Flipping open her cell phone she dialed quickly. "Don't think you can get away with this."

"Hello" A voice sounded over the phone after a few rings.

"It's me, I need you to do me a favor" She grinned menacingly.

* * *

"Sakura do you want me to go with you" Kiba asked worried.

"No, I'll be fine" Sakura smiled. She thought it would be nice if she could fall in love with Kiba, but she couldn't go against her heart.

"I don't like this" Kiba muttered.

"Kiba we'll be at a public place, please don't worry so much" Sakura slipped on her shoes. "I'll be back this later"

* * *

Shikamaru looked at his watch nervously. "She's late" He chuckled. He really didn't expect her to be on time, she hardly ever was.

"Can I get you another drink sir?" The bartender asked.

"Yes please" Shikamaru nodded.

"Make that two" A man said sitting next to him.

"Kankuro?!" Shikamaru said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"You make it sound like it's a crime to be out on the town." Kankuro smiled.

"Here you are" The bartender returned with their drinks.

Kankuro placed a twenty down on the bar. "Keep the change"

"Thank you sir" The bartender said cheerfully.

"Thanks for the drink" Shikamaru said. "So when did you get back into town?"

"Just this afternoon actually" He answered taking a drink. "So how's sis."

"She's good" Shikamaru couldn't believe his luck. He had to get rid of him and fast.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm this late" Sakura said hurrying down the sidewalk._ 'Please still be there'_ She hoped he hadn't left yet.

"HEY WATCH IT!" A man yelled bumping into Sakura. Before Sakura could even return a response she tripped sending her falling to the ground. She was surprised when the impact never came. Instead a pair of arms were wrapped around her tightly. She looked into a pair of mesmerizing blue eyes.

"That could have been a nasty fall" He said cracking a small smile.

"Y…Yeah" She said still a little stunned as he helped her to her feet. "Thank you" She said straightening her clothes.

"Your welcome, but you should really watch where you're going there might not always be a man like me around to help you out." He said in a low husky voice.

"Yes, I can be rather clumsy" She gave a small laugh. "I am in a hurry though. Again thank you" She said continuing on her way.

He quickly caught her arm. "How about you thank me by accompanying me and buy me a drink? Plus I wouldn't mind the company of a beautiful woman." He grinned.

"Ah well….you see" she muttered nervously. This situation was turning awkward fast.

"First introductions" the man smiled taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips. "My name is Gaara" He said placing a kiss on her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you"

* * *

AN: WEELLLL, what do you think so far? Please review! Luv ya


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Here's the next Chapter Enjoy!

* * *

Sakura attempted to pull her arm away, but Gaara held on tighter. "Let me go!" She hissed growing irritated with him.

"You're a real waste aren't you and here I was trying to be nice" Gaara stated blankly, Sakura was shocked his whole personality seemed to change in an instant.

"Wha…What do you want with me?"

"My business is my own" He said as he began dragging her to his car.

She struggled to get free; she couldn't believe no one was helping her. There were plenty of people around. _'Who is this guy? Shikamaru? Anyone…please help me'_

He opened the car door and glared his now cold eyes at her. "Get in"

Her heart was racing; she didn't know what to do. It seemed worthless to scream, but she had to get away, she knew Shikamaru was still waiting for her.

"I said get in" He pushed towards the car.

"SAKURA!" A voice rang out. She turned seeing Kiba taking a swing at the red haired man.

"Kiba!" Sakura was relieved. Gaara had let her go, ducking and dodging Kiba's punches.

"Leave her alone" Kiba scowled.

"Stay out of my way." Gaara stared at Kiba, his arms crossed.

"I won't let you lay a finger on her."

Gaara continued his glare on him, until he finally turned. "This isn't over yet"

Kiba and Sakura stared at the retreating back of the man. "Are you ok?" Kiba finally asked concerned.

"Yes I'm fine" Sakura tried her best to collect herself. If it wasn't for Kiba she didn't know what would have happened to her. "Thank you, Kiba"

Kiba sighed and laid his hand on her shoulder. "Come. Nara's waiting for you. I'll walk you there."

* * *

Shikamaru glanced at his watch. He was growing worried that Sakura hadn't shown up yet. He couldn't help but be a little relieved, since a much bigger problem sat on the barstool next to him.

"What!?" Kankuro exclaimed into his phone, drawing Shikamaru's attention. "Fine, Fine, I'll take care of it myself" He said irritated hanging up the phone.

"Problems?" Shikamaru asked curiously.

"Hm…You could say a business transaction fell through the floor yes."

"Well I guess you have something's to take of then. It's was good seeing you, I guess I'll see around you then." Shikamaru did his best to not sound like he wanted to rid himself of Kankuro, but he really wanted just that.

Kankuro stood and took the last quick swig of his drink. "I guess we'll do it my way then" He muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Shikamaru didn't quite hear him.

Kankuro looked at him for moment then at the bars entrance. "Well Shikamaru I think I should let you know." His demeanor changed to something more menacing. "Don't even try to deceive my sister or your little blossom there" He pointed at the door. "Won't stand a chance."

Shikamaru's breath hitched at his words. He watched as Sakura made her way to him, a smile adorned her face. This wasn't good, but he didn't know how he had been found out. He shook his head knowing he had been too careless.

"I'll let you think about it" Kankuro said taking his leave.

"Shikamaru" Sakura smiled taking a seat next to him. "Sorry I'm late. I hope you didn't wait long." She looked over at him, he wasn't saying anything he was just staring at her, and the sadness in his eyes worried her. "Shikamaru, what's wrong?"

Without warning he wrapped his arms around her, as if protecting her. "Sakura……I can't be with you ever again" He said in a pained voice.

Sakura couldn't respond she just sat there in his arms. It was taking all her strength not to cry at his words. Finally she composed herself enough to speak. "If that was all you had to say I would have never come." Her voice shaky.

He slowly let her go from his embrace, wanting nothing more than hold her forever. But in order to protect her, he had to let her go. "I'm sorry Sakura"

* * *

AN: Please Review! Sorry so Short.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Well here it is, the final chapter. I hope you all have enjoyed the story up until now and I hope that this chapter meets your expectations. I would like to thank all of you have have stuck with me. Now I'll let you read on...ENJOY!

* * *

Shikamaru sat in his office, in two days he was marrying Temari. He sighed and rested his head on the back of his chair; Sakura's face invaded his mind every time he shut his eyes. It was funny he thought, all he wanted to do was protect her, but in the end it hurt her even more.

"Excuse me sir" His secretary sounded over the intercom. "Your father is here to see you"

Shikamaru sighed as he ran his hand down his face; the last thing he really wanted was to deal with his father of all people. His father didn't even bother to knock as he entered his son's office.

"Shikamaru, can I have a moment?"

"Father since when did you ask permission to take up my time." Shikamaru sighed again.

His father let out a low chuckle. "I have noticed your work has been faltering these last few days." He said taking a seat across from his son. "Are you nervous about the wedding?"

Shikamaru didn't answer instead he averted his eyes to the window, the night view of the city and all its bright lights.

"Or" His father sounded curious "Is it because of Miss Haruno?"

Hearing her name Shikamaru snapped his gaze back at his father, who had a small but mocking smile on his face. "How do you know of Sakura?"

"Neji felt I should know. I believe he was right."

"She has nothing to do with anything?" Shikamaru grew defensive. "Leave her out if this. I am marrying Temari and that's final."

"I went and visited Miss Haruno at the hospital" His father continued not even acknowledging his sons words. "I had to see what kind of woman could make my son act like a love sick school boy. She was surprising very kind, a bit clumsy, but defiantly nothing like Temari." Shikamaru stared at his father; he was shocked that his father would do such a thing as that, considering the only thing he was ever worried about anymore was business deals. "I can see why you fell for such a girl. Don't get me wrong I had every intention of telling her that this was better for you in the end, but when she spoke of you she lit up, every word she spoke of you was loving and caring, she reminded me of your mother when we first met."

At this comment Shikamaru rolled his eyes. The thought of being in love with someone who was like his mother was ridiculous. "So what did she say when you told her?" He was pretty sure she cried her eyes out, just thinking about it made his own heart hurt.

"I didn't tell her. In the end I couldn't bring myself to add to the sadness that invaded her eyes."

"I see" Shikamaru sighed inwardly from relief, he didn't want her cry for him anymore. "What are your intentions for coming here father?"

His father stared at him for a moment before answering. "Your mother asked me to come."

Shikamaru chuckled; he should have known his mother was behind this. She always thought she could solve everyone else's problems. "Tell mother I'm fine and to stop worrying."

"I will do no such thing. I like to sleep in my own bed and not in one of the guest rooms. Where I am sure she'll send me if I even try to tell her that."

Shikamaru full out laughed, he still couldn't believe that his father was scared of a mere woman. Even though in the past she struck fear into him as well.

"I am glad you find humor at the thought of me being in the doghouse." His father pursed his lips.

Shikamaru took a deep breath getting his laughter under control. "Sorry. Are we finished now?" Shikamaru stood checking his watch. "Temari expects me home before too long."

His father stayed sitting and stared out the window. "I also want you to know I spoke to Gaara and Kankuro this morning."

Shikamaru froze; he had a feeling he wasn't going to like what was coming, and braced himself for the worst.

"I broke the contract with them." He said blankly.

"You did what!" Shikamaru slammed his hands on his desk. "After we worked so hard to forge our companies you go and….and do something foolish."

His father narrowed his eyes at his son. "I refuse to do business with a company where the president and vice president would threaten an innocent woman." Hearing this, Shikamaru fell back into his chair. "How do I know about it?" His father asked knowing his son wanted to know. "When you've been in this business as long as I have, one can be very persuasive. Gaara didn't utter a word, but Kankuro broke down and told me everything that his sister has been up to."

Shikamaru was in a state of shock. "Do you know what this means?" He said under his breathe.

"Yes it means we lost a 2.5 million dollar business opportunity."

"No" Shikamaru jumped to his feet. "The wedding is off." He stated heading for the door.

His father stood. "Where are you going?" He hollered after his son.

Shikamaru grinned over his shoulder. "Tell mom I'm sorry that she won't see her son get married."

"Wait Shikamaru!" His father shook his head as his son disappeared into the elevator. "How do you expect me to tell your mother you've eloped with a woman she's never met? I'll be sleeping at the office this time for sure."

* * *

Shikamaru raced up the stairs to Sakura's apartment. He couldn't wait to hold her in his arms again. Reaching the door he pounded as if his life depended on it. In no time Kiba swung open the door.

"What the hell do you………...Nara." Kiba scowled.

"Where…..is…..she?" Shikamaru panted trying to catch his breath.

"She's not here" Kiba hissed shutting the door, only to have Shikamaru force it back open.

"I have to……speak to her now." He pleaded, his breathing slowly returning to normal.

"Your three hours too late" Kiba stated. "She took the six o'clock flight to New York."

Shikamaru felt a sharp pain in his chest. "Why?"

"A job offer came up and she took it. She said she couldn't stay here, that she had to free herself of her memories of you?"

"Where? What hospital?" He demanded.

"Don't you have a fiancée waiting for you at home?" Kiba stated.

"……No. Now are you going to tell me or not." The men stared each other down; Shikamaru finally huffed in frustration and turned. "Forget it. I'll find out myself."

"Shikamaru"

Shikamaru turned only to be nailed in the face by Kiba's fist, sending him flying to the ground. Shikamaru touched his now bleeding lip and glared at Kiba.

"Lenox Hill Hospital, New York City" He said sternly. "And if you ever make her cry again I swear………….just take care of her alright." Kiba said, defeated but standing tall.

Shikamaru smirked. "You have my word."

* * *

Sakura yawned as she approached the door of her new apartment. She was exhausted from her flight and was glad that the hospital supplied a furnished apartment for her. When her apartment came into view she froze.

"Hello Sakura" Shikamaru said leaning on the wall next to her door.

"Shikamaru what…..What are you…?"

"Did you know" He began as he pushed of the wall walking towards her. "That a nonstop flight gets you here four hours sooner."

"Yes" She said taking a small step back. "It also costs twice as much. Now what are you doing here?" She asked again.

"Something I should have done along time ago" He caught her by the waist and captured her lips, putting all his love and passion into the simple gesture. Sakura dropped her bag and clung tight his coat, melting against his body.

Shikamaru sighed and rested his head on her shoulder. "I've wanted to do that for so long."

"I don't understand. What about Temari? And your wedding?"

"The one I love, the one I plan to marry is right here." He whispered placing kisses on her neck.

Tears streamed down Sakura's now flushed cheeks. "Shikamaru" She smiled.

"Hhhmm" She felt him smirk against her neck. "Say it again Sakura."

"Shikamaru" With that he captured her lips again.

"Sakura Haruno" He began retrieving a small black velvet box from his pocket. "Will you do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me?" With slightly shaking hands he slipped the ring on her finger, awaiting her answer.

Sakura was shocked, but shook her head yes, unable to form words, this was what she has been waiting for. As Shikamaru held her tightly in his arms she couldn't help but believe that sometimes it's not so bad when you 'can't let go.'

* * *

AN: Well there you have it. I hope you all enjoyed! Again thank you all for reading and reviewing. I hope to hear from again on one of my other stories reveiw pages and on those of stories to come. :) Oh...Don't forget to review. lol LUV YA!


End file.
